Broken Things
by BelieveInKi1214
Summary: All they ever wanted was to be loved. Though they have different ways to go about it, it was the same thing; right? Who knew that immortals were immune to family flaws? Male!Akito/Kagome pairing. Rating Undecided.
1. Prologue

**AN: N****o, I don't own Fruits Basket or InuYasha, duh. ;) **

**Male!Akito****/Kagome pairing. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Uo, &amp; Hana: 16<strong>

**Akito: 18 **

**Hatori, Shigure, Ayame: 23 **

**Ritsu: 20**

**Hatsuharu, Momiji: 15**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>To give me all of your love is all I ever asked, cause what you don't understand is I'd catch a Grenade for you,<strong>_** "—Grenade, Bruno Mars.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>

Kagome never understood why she kept falling for him… If it was because of Kikyou, she wouldn't ever forgive herself. Why should she forgive herself? The older girl's soul belonged to InuYasha; Kagome falling for him was pretty good proof of that. But…that wasn't a good reason to fall for anyone at all. It was unfair, for her and him… and begrudgingly Kikyou, too. And of the three victims, their souls didn't receive any special treatment there.

She never understood why she kept expecting something different from InuYasha, other than the foul mouth he gifted her with each time she took too long to return to the Feudal Era. She should have known that InuYasha would never be able to give himself completely to her; make her feel loved; whenever she reminded him too much of his first love.

She didn't want to make an impact and open any closed wounds that InuYasha may or may not have, but she knew that he was falling for her, too. He was being torn in two by being made to make a choice between the two women that meant so much to him. The best Kagome could do was to back out of the impossible love triangle that had been made, and only hope for best for InuYasha and his first love, now that their greatest obstacle had been removed.

Their betrayal had been resolved, and now they can be happier together. They can even have children now; since Kagome had decided to leave the jewel in InuYasha's care. She wasn't exactly sure what they'd wish for; but Kagome sort of hoped that they'd give Kikyou another chance at life, since it was stripped from her at such a young age…

But, Kagome was really hoping to find a way to heal the hole in her heart while her tears fell freely from her eyes, as she sat at the lip of the well. The tears contained every possible emotion that it could fit; bitterness, hurt, loneliness, happiness, and hopefulness.

What more could she do without becoming a phantom of the lively Kagome her friends loved? She must back out to prevent InuYasha from getting hurt by her, or vice versa. It's best that she leaves now before the damage becomes too great.

_I hope you all get by well without me; InuYasha, Shippo, Kikyou, Miroku, Sango, Kaede…, _she sighed, as she fell back and into the well to go home… where the love is… _Farewell_…

And she left the Feudal Era for good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short, next chapter will be longer. :D <strong>


	2. Ch 1 Avoid Love, Avoid Me

**Chapter 1: Avoid Love, Avoid Me. **

They never told him that they loved him; or how much they loved him. They never did stay with him intentionally. He always felt alone, Akito Sohma did. Each and every day, whenever his family visited him to see how he was doing; they did it out of spite; well that's what he thought, anyways. Although, he had managed to fry the thought of that ridiculous treachery out of his mind with a verbal mantra that he played over and over... '_They love me... They love me... They love me... They love me..._'

Nothing seemed to break through his make-shift mental armor that held him in place. It was undetectable, undefeatable, and unbeatable. It was invincible. It was… _alien_.

It alienated him from his family all those years ago, from the date of his birth to the day that he realized that he was _really_ sick. He didn't care anymore when his parents had left him, and he'd had relied on clutching his family closer to him so he wouldn't have to be alone. He had no regrets of doing so, either. If the situation called for it, he'd hold them closer to him.

After all, family needs each other.

_The wretch that tears us apart, Tohru Honda, you win this round…_, he thought with a deep frown while leaning against the window that overlooked his family's land.

* * *

><p>Kagome didn't understand. She wondered why she was so upset, though it wasn't much of a mystery; she seemed to have the tendency to feel bitter most of the time since she left the Sengoku Jidai.<p>

But, don't get her wrong, she feels great in the moments that she wasn't in a crappy mood. In fact, she was practically _almost_ herself again, mainly because it had been a little over a year since she stopped going to the Feudal Era, a year since she's known that she couldn't win the fight that she promised she'd withstand.

Actually, she had a lot more time on her hands since she'd let go of her… past. Like so, in the past year Kagome had miraculously managed to pass the 9th grade after attending studious summer school courses, and she ended up graduating during the same summer, only a month later than the rest of her class.

It was only miraculous because she'd kept missing school and her grandfather kept coming up with ridiculous illnesses. But, none the less she graduated and got promoted her middle school diploma. Directly after that, her and her friends all applied for the same high school, Kai Bara High. And what was even crazier was the fact that Hojo had somehow heard that she was going there.

Though she didn't feel completely like herself, Kagome managed to get by in the school just fine with her friends. She passed her classes fairly well, coming out with the highest grades in biology.

Which brings her to the office right now, after school hours had ended thirty minutes ago; she was asking the guidance counselor if they had any recommendations for a job that she could apply for. Though, she wasn't looking for just _any_ job. She wanted to be able to help people. She was actually going for a voluntary nurse's job.

The job would effectively keep her busy and away from thoughts that might make her hopeful… what with couples walking around the high school completely inconsiderate of Kagome's feelings on the matter. But it was okay, because now she was getting a job to keep her mind off of those things.

"Alright, Kagome-san," the counselor turned back to her after he was done looking up hospitals that would accept student volunteers, rather than nursing homes. "We have a list of hospitals; but only one is applied for volunteers." he smiled at her.

Kagome felt her heart swell at the information she was just told. She knew paying attention in Biology and Health would pay off. Now, she could volunteer for a job as a nurse. It was brilliant, and it was a fool proof plan. She won't have any time to think about her love life…

"Thank you so much, Rai-san." she grinned at the man with her sapphire blue eyes sparkling in excitement. Who wouldn't be happy about a job opening?

"Alright, the address is here," he handed her a slip of paper with the address and the name of the Hospital on it. "And I'm just going to file in your volunteer forms as soon as you fill it out. But, you can do that now."

Kagome shook her head at him as he tried to give her the papers. "No, I already have them filled out," she reached into her black backpack and pulled out the forms that her mother helped her fill out the previous day and she handed them to him.

"Well, that was quick…"

Kagome just smiled as he turned back to his desk with a small blush and a sweat drop forming at the back of his head while he began to type in the information that was supplied on the paper.

After a few minutes the file was already sent to the hospital, via email, and surprisingly the message had already been responded to. The counselor turned back to Kagome with a surprised smile as he looked up into her anxious eyes. "You were accepted, you are to meet with the head doctor after school tomorrow."

"Who will I be asking for?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"You're going to be asking for Ai Mitarashi, though you'll be working with Hatori Sohma…" he trailed off reading the screen before hitting print.

Kagome nodded and waited for the paper to complete its printing process before he gave her the sheet and she left the room with the papers in her bag.

_Finally, something to keep me busy,_ she thought with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, it would have been longer, but I thought it was a great place to end the chapter. :D <strong>

**Yes, Kagome's friends are Eri, Ayume, and Yuka in here, in case you were wondering. ^_^' **

**Also, expect an update pretty soon. (: **

**Later! :D **


	3. Ch 2 Another day, Another Solution

**Warning: Story focuses on Akito and Kagome unless there's something about them going on somewhere else.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Another day, Another Solution <strong>

The moment she stepped into her house, Kagome let out a long sigh of contentment. The excess amount of stair steps to her house was outrageous today. And, she had to walk home from the school just now; which, by technically speaking, was what felt like a mile long. But, it didn't matter she was in the best of moods today, and nothing was going to get her down.

Kagome walked into the kitchen where she knew her mom, Souta and grandpa were. [Souta had just arrived moments before Kagome did herself.] They were in the middle of a discussion that she couldn't exactly make out; all she picked up were something about jobs and illnesses… and combat moves? The combat part was no one other's but Souta's input.

Whatever that was about…

But Kagome didn't even get to find out because the moment she stepped into the kitchen area the kitchen was quiet again before being filled with greetings. And Kagome didn't bother to try asking what they were talking about.

"How was your day, Kagome?" her mother asked her as she sat at the table.

"Long… but I have great news!" Kagome smiled. "I'm going to be a volunteer nurse at Kaibara Hospital."

"That's wonderful, dear," her mother beamed at her.

Kagome then launched into the specifics about her job, telling her mother everything that the school counselor had told her, from what doctor she was working under to when she had to meet who she was working for.

And so say that her mother was happy for her daughter would have been an understatement. She was practically glowing from the heavy atmosphere of accomplishment and success.

* * *

><p>It was another quiet, but medical day for the medical staff of Kaibara Hospital. The doctors were either in a rush, or on break. The nurses going to and fro their patients' rooms' for supplies that they might need for them. It was just the same as always. There was hardly anyone there; it was ghostly.<p>

Today, though, one black-haired doctor was working conspiratorially with his family head master, Akito. For some reason the sickly man had told him to rid of the Sohma family files from his office. He didn't understand why, though. The only time that he was asked to do that was whenever Akito had told him that they were hiring another Sohma to work as his assistant… another Sohma who wasn't part of the special part of the family; the cursed ones.

So, it made him wonder, why he had to hide his family's files. Unless the hospital was hiring another person who wasn't of the special-Sohmas'? It would only prove in due time.

"Hatori-san," one of his assistants called out to him as he was looking over a medical history file in his hand; that of a Yuki Sohmas… that was the last one he needed to get rid of.

"Yes?" he asked. He didn't bother to look up yet; he has something important to do, if he wants to keep his other eye free of hindered sight… what with what happened the last time he did something Akito didn't approve of…

"We have a new assistant for you; volunteer nurse, to be exact."

"Hm," he hummed in response. That answers it. He was getting another assistant; this time it was a nurse. "Name?"

"Kagome Higurashi…" his assistant read the name off the file. "What are interesting to me, though, are her medical records… they're unlike anything I've ever seen before." the girl mused.

Hatori turned to the aging woman, his assistant, and raised his eyebrows. "Alright; just leave them on the table. I'll get to her files shortly. Thank you,"

"Mhm," the woman left after nodding her head in answer before leaving.

Hatori went back to what he was doing before, before he came across Kyo's file and he dropped it to his desk in realization. _Wait, they're unlike anything she'd ever seen before?_ _Could she be…?_

* * *

><p>Akito wasn't in the mood right now. He wasn't in any particularly good mood at all. This spring he'd felt extremely bitter toward his family; something that he felt truly guilty for. And now, he was only getting angrier by the minute. The fact that Tohru Honda knew his family's secret only served to fuel his anger… even though he'd already accepted her knowing of his family secret, but one false move, and she's getting her memory wiped. That's for certain. But, this one situation where the issues are pretty similar, he wasn't exactly sure what to do about it, that's why he's angry.<p>

Akito had gotten a call for Hatori that he was getting a new high school volunteer to work at his side. Of course, Akito only gotten this message because he required it after Hatori's declaration to get married to a filthy wench that wasn't part of the _cursed_ Sohmas… and naturally Akito behaved as such as he did last time to the fact that it was going to be _girl_ that was his assistant.

Of course, there're the general rules. Don't let a person of the opposing gender embrace him, for then he'd have to erase another unfortunate being's memory for no other god given reason than to keep a forsaken secret. And then there's the rule that he'd given only to Hatori: no getting married.

As unfair as it may have seemed, he needed his family doctor. Doctors mend the broken pieces of flesh, and mind. Therefore, Hatori can help heal the broken fragments of their family that the Tohru-wench caused. Akito was doing a lot of work trying to put his family back together, and he blames Tohru that his family is trying to back away from him. They never used to do this before, so why now?

But that wasn't exactly the problem here, the problem was; The Higurashi Girl; another school girl the same age as Tohru. Though Akito didn't know what she looked like he was fairly certain that she was one of the family members that owned Sunset Shrine. He only knew of this because his parents had taken him there a few times when he was young for him to be prayed for by an elderly woman by the name of Higurashi.

To say that it didn't work, well; let's just say that Akito left the shrine even angrier than when he arrived. What they did felt like they made his sickly condition even worse. He doubted that there was another person in the world who had to suffer as much as he did—and he was alone, too.

That wasn't the reason that he didn't want Hatori to get a female assistant by the name of Higurashi. The reason being was that the Higurashi might be just as nosy as her elders. Everyone of the Sohma family knew that that old woman was trying to figure out what was wrong with them, and find what they possibly could have been hiding from her. The old hag was a nuisance, though she might be dead by now, she was a crone…

And Akito wasn't going to take that from the Higurashi Child. If she steps over the line of knowing, she'll pay.

* * *

><p>Kagome got ready for bed after her long bath; she knew that there wasn't much else to do since last year she'd stop traveling to the feudal era. She needed to keep herself occupied otherwise she'd end up thinking about what she didn't have…<p>

Although she missed her friends, it was just a small part of her; because she knew that they'd get along better without her anyways. she knows that if she'd have never met them she wouldn't have been in as much pain as she was whenever she was still with them. It would have helped if she had never fallen down the damned well in the first place.

And they said that time heals _all_ wounds… How? It doesn't; it didn't make her forget. Some part of her knew that the hurt would still be there, no matter how busy she made herself. She would always think of her and Kikyou's first… the one that Kikyou won… But she didn't want to make InuYasha a constellation prize of her love life, oh no. She knew she didn't have him from the beginning. Why she tried was beyond her. This time, she'll try to do something right.

But right now, it should begin with a dream, because tomorrow she's going to have something to at least keep her mind off of thinking of her issues; the best solution to that was always to think about other people's problems.

"And to do that, I'll have to work myself to the bone!" she mentally fist-pumped the air. "There will be no thinking about you tomorrow, Kagome. Other people will need your attention more than you do," she murmured before turning over and snuggling deeper into her pillow as a small tear dried at the corner of her right eye.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock beeping. She raised her hand pretty high, and still half asleep, slamming her hand down on the clock causing it to halt in the midst of its noise making.<p>

Today was a brand new day, another day of school work; work to keep her attention during the morning hours, of course.

She knew that today in Biology II and Health she'd make the best of herself… cause every one of her friends knew that she wasn't going to pass Geometry, despite it being the second time around of her taking it… Those theorems and postulates did nothing to help her case at all.

Knowing that it was now 6:00 and she had to get ready for school, Kagome slowly climbed out of bed before grabbing one of her clean school uniforms and her bathroom necessities before heading off to take a bath.

After she was done taking a bath, Kagome simply brushed her knee-length blue-black hair, and tugged at the hem of her skirt so that it covered a little more of her thighs, and she left the house, with a bye to her family and a rice ball in her hand, "Mama, Souta, grandpa, I'm leaving for school!"

"See you later, Kagome-nee-chan!" Souta shouted back at her, at the same time of her mother's and grandpa's 'See you soon, Kagome!' that they shouted in sync.

"Today, I just hope that Hojo-kun won't pester me for a date again," Kagome sighed, closing the door behind her and setting off for her long day of school.

* * *

><p>During her morning classes, Kagome had managed to avoid being accosted by the boy. But now was the time that she really should have been worried. Right now it was lunch time, free for all of her friends to see her.<p>

As she walked through the cafeteria to her friends' normal table with a lunch bento occupying her hands, Kagome looked left and right rapidly trying to avoid being spotted by the persistent Akitoki Hojo. She soon found that luck was on her side after seeing him talking to one of the queer "club girls" about Kami knows what. Though, she never understood those girls; they were always cheering for some reason or other, she figured it had something to do with a boy. It always does.

But whenever Kagome finally made it near her table, her luck ran out as soon as Yuka opened her mouth. "Kagome-chan; did you see that?"

Kagome sighed in response as she sat down at their table besides Eri, across from Yuka and Ayume. "See what?"

"That skank is all over your Hojo-kun!" Ayume answered, taking a bite of her lunch while sending the 'skank', that was all over 'Kagome's Hojo', a nasty glare.

"We completely understand if you want to keep two boyfriends Kagome" Eri said, but she shook her brown bobbed hair. "But, we don't understand why you want to share your man. I bet it was that Two-timing boyfriend that you used to date; you must be depressed over him."

Kagome's eyes blurred a little as she frowned. She thought that she banned that subject from being talked about. Even though they didn't know that InuYasha wasn't ever technically hers, it still hurt to know that she lost it. "No, I'm not depressed guys, really."

Eri rolled her eyes and put her arm around her friends shoulder, not getting a real response from the other girl. "As your friends we're here to watch out for you. We don't want you to go through anything that would hurt your self-esteem…. or break your heart."

And as if on cue, all three of her friends nodded. And Kagome silently thanked Kami that she had friends that cared about her so much… It was almost getting to be too much for her to take advantage of; well, not really. She wasn't exactly taking advantage of it, she was trying to avoid it, and now she realized that she'd have fared better if she just accepted that she had friends that cared for her a year ago, and she wouldn't have had this much of a pain to deal with on her own…

"Thank you," Kagome told them sincerely, "but I'm absolutely fine. I have all that I need right here; three loving best friends that will be there for me through thick and thin. By the way, have I told you guys how much I appreciate you?" she hugged her friend back, finally.

Eri, Ayume, and Yuka exchanged confused glances before Ayume and Yuka joined in to the group hug. They knew that she needed some comforting, they just weren't sure which; she hardly told them anything anymore. And now that was going to change; they're sure of it. And if it didn't, they would be sure that it would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a heads up; this isn't a HatoriKagome/Akito pairing. Nor is it a Yuki/Kagome/Akito pairing. So, I'm sorry…**

**This is strictly a Akito/Kagome pairing. ****With the occasional crush here and there, but the pairing is remaining a two-way. Not a love-triangle; I'm annoyed with those; you don't ever know who they end up with… :P **


	4. Ch 3 So Cold

**AN: I feel terrible that I haven't updated this story in forever... I had writer's block again. D: **

**^^' Here's the Third Chapter, and if we're lucky I should get Chapter Four up soon as well. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: So Cold <strong>

It was after school, and Kagome was walking to her new job, already in the scrubs that her advisor had advised her to wear; the blue material with purple and pink floral designs covering the material of her shirt, and the safety shoes that were plain white in color, and had no shoe strings, and instead were kept in place with stretchy strings.

She opted to leave her backpack in her locker to save the trouble of carrying it, and she was thankful that she had made that decision, because the walk to the floor she was on was the top one, and carrying something as heavy as her backpack around with her would have exhausted her before she even got to work.

Eventually she made it to Kaibara Hospital, and she easily made her way in to the receptionist - a pretty - faux - blonde middle aged woman with bitter eyes hidden behind stereotypical 'smarts' glasses. She began to become hesistant to ask her anything as she slowly approached the desk.

"Excuse me?" Kagome questioned timidly, and she recieved an automatic response as crisp blue eyes met her own warm ones.

"May I help you?" it was forced kindness - the kind that ran businesses, but at least she wasn't being openly rude to her, despite how much it was easy to tell she wasn't pleased to have a new face there.

"I'm here to see Sohma-sensei..." she began.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Uh, no," Kagome frowned. It probably did seem like she had something wrong with her...

"Then you're going to have to fill out a lot of papers, and even then it might take a while to -"

Kagome shook her head exasperatedly before she stopped her from explaining anything useless any further. "No, I'm here because I'm his new assistant for the volunteering program."

The lady didn't seem to like that Kagome had cut her off, but she nodded going through some papers that was on her desk. "I take it that you're Higurashi Kagome?"

She nodded, the woman passed the papers over, and told her to fill them out.

"It's just an agreement form, and there's only one of them," she told her. "Then I'll point you off in the direction of his office to get situated."

Kagome nodded and took the papers and pen before she began filling them out, with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Doctors and nurses of every level and specialization passed him as he landed on the floor of his destination at Kaibara Hospital. Of course, each and every one of them either stopped and stared or backed off and stepped away because they knew who he was. Though they knew not of why he was there.<p>

It was a last minute decision on his part after hearing information from Hatori himself on the Higurashi's medical data, and he couldn't help but send himself out to meet her in person himself. If only to keep her away from Hatori, or just simply to make sure that she knew nothing of his family's secret through Hatori treating them. It didn't matter, today he was going to make sure he set rules down, and should she not understand what he was saying, he'd order Hatori to get rid of her.

Akito felt his heart racing as his newest anxiety tried to attack him with his guard down, but he was adamant that he won't let this get to him. With that thought, he calmed down and pushed open Hatori's room door before stepping into his office, seeing that the man in question was looking over files for patients before he called out clearly, "Hatori."

He watched as Hatori dropped the papers t his desk absently and turned to meet his gaze with his lone eye covered. "Yes, Akito-sama?"

Akito held back a victorious grin as he read Hatori's expression. "I thought I'd drop by to see about this new assistant you were supposed to be getting..."

"She isn't here yet."

"Yes, I know," Akito glanced towards the papers, dark eyes lingering for a moment. "You still have Higurashi-san's file, don't you?"

Hatori didn't answer but reluctantly picked the papers up from his desk as he looked at Akito with resentment. But Akito knew that resentment was a short way from loving, and he was fine with that. Fear was only healthy for a family which is as strong as his to stay together with. "When are you leaving? She should be arriving soon."

"Don't be in such a hurry, Hatori," Akito gazed sharply at the doctor, eyebrows raised. "Last time you tried to do things your way you ended up with a broken heart and an injured eye. And to think it was all because of a foolish woman."

He saw Hatori glaring at him from the corner of his eyes, but he didn't bother to stop. _He'll know soon enough_, he thought.

"Had she not been trying to tear our family apart, you wouldn't have gotten hurt at all."

Hatori still didn't speak to him and instead he went to go slip off his doctor's white jacket as he made himself presentable at his desk. He probably thought that ignoring his problem would make it go away, Akito stared in satisfaction at him. "But, if you insist, I'll leave - though, this is coming with me; and don't bother coming by to give me that 'medicine' it isn't helping."

* * *

><p>After recieving such unclear instructions from many different apparrel, Kagome finally made it to Sohma Hatori's office. Her heart was beating heavily from the nerves and she found herself trying to school her expression as she made to knock on the door, a small smile on her face.<p>

_One, two, three_ - raps and she waited.

Soon enough a deep violet-haired guy wearing a black long-sleeved t-shirt and black pants stepped out. He wasn't looking at her at first when he stepped out, but when he did Kagome held her breath as she saw the cold look in his eyes as he glared at her; or maybe it was _through_ her? She couldn't be sure, but she immediately turned her gaze away, looking toward the ground, even though she still felt his heated gaze on her.

_I hope he's not..._, she thought. _But... he doesn't look like a doctor, though?_

"Hatori, you have company," he murmured, stepping out of the door and turning to meet her gaze once again with something akin to hate overlaying the coldness. "I take it that you're Kagome."

_Who is he?_, she thought.


End file.
